


Back to Normal

by BeneathMyWillowTree



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4082647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeneathMyWillowTree/pseuds/BeneathMyWillowTree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the “back in a mo” blackout in ep 2.2 Perry is in shock. LaFontaine helps her return to normal by doing the best thing possible, getting clean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to Normal

Dripping. Not the dripping of blood this time, but the fast paced dripping and sploshing noises of a shower running. Lola Perry stood shaking in her short sleeved shirt with her hands out in front of her; staring past the mirror on the opposite wall, trying not to see all the blood. However much she could ignore the sigh of the red, she could still smell it, feeling it beginning to crust onto her skin.

“Perr...” LaFontaine's voice drew her back out of herself. They spoke gently but it was still a shock. “Shower's ready. C'mon.” A warm hand placed itself firmly on her shoulder, a second hand on the other, both carefully positioned so as not to touch the drying blood and rub flakes onto the floor. The hands steered her lightly but deliberately towards the sound of the water. A small and far away thought in the back of Perry's mind briefly worried about having to undress, but the door to the spacious shower cubicle was opened and a fully clothed LaFontaine pulled Perry towards the warmth of the flowing water.

Perry hadn't realised she still held her arms out in front of her until a sponge was delicately applied to them. Taking care to stand back from the shower, LaFontaine was gently rubbing the blood from Perry's arms. A mild smell of lavender started to permeate Perry's recognition and she realised with a twinge of emotion that LaF had even found some calming shower creams to use on the soap. The scent was beginning to clear Perry's head and she was able to stop looking directly ahead and make eye contact with LaFontaine. LaF didn't smile, it seemed they understood that Perry wasn't ready for smiles yet, but there was a warmth and tenderness there that made Perry feel more at ease than even being clean could accomplish.

As LaF had nearly finished her arms, Perry reached out to the hanging basket of toiletries and extracted a nail brush. She held it in one hand and rubbed it vigorously on the tips of the other, trying to remove every last cell of the blood that had covered her. Her nails were soon visibly clear but she did not stop rubbing; she scrubbed harder, her face screwing up into a frown in her frustrated need to remove all traces of the incident. The skin along her finger tips was becoming red raw.

“Perry, stop.” LaFontaine put a hand out and covered the still moving nail brush with it. “Perr, you're going to draw blood in a second.” At these words the memory of the blood and the realisation of what had happened came rushing back. Perry took one look at LaFontaine's concerned face and then choked out a loud sob. She leaned back against the tiled wall of the cubicle and broke into tears. In a heartbeat, LaFontaine's hands had cupped her face, fingertips below her jawline and thumbs caressing her cheek where the tears were falling. One again LaF's hands guided her but this time it was her head so that it rested forehead to forehead with LaFontaine. Perry still cried, but it was a releasing feeling and she felt safer somehow with her head against LaFontaine's, whose hands had returned to her shoulders and were rubbing her upper arms.

After a long few minutes Perry became aware that the shower was still running and that she was still full clothed. She took a deep, steadying breath which LaF seemed to understand as they leant away, kissing her briefly on the forehead as they did so. They quietly exited the cubicle, closing the door behind them. Perry looked down at her now soaked shirt and contemplated undoing the buttons. If she could just get clean, she could get back to normal.

**Author's Note:**

> Idea credit to "something-intelligible-and-funny” on tumblr.


End file.
